Open Portals Wiki
Welcome to the Open Portals Wiki Open Portals is an original card game by the Eads Brothers. The Game World features an array of characters, magic, portals, and worlds illustrated by James R. Eads. The design is based off of traditional playing decks, with four Jokers for a total of 56 playing cards. The deck can be used to play any classic 52-card game as well. James R. Eads conceived and designed the deck after creating the beloved Prisma Visions Tarot deck, and the mechanics of the game were created by his brother Sean Eads, with whom James collaborated to develop the Open Portals world. This wiki will contain rules of the game as well as information on the world of Open Portals, statistics, variations and extensions of the game, and other associated media. Keep checking back for updates, and feel free to chime in with additional discoveries, strategies and musings! We welcome interpretations of the mythology etc., but please be kind, and post opinions only in the discussions. The Legend The basic world of Open Portals is contained by four Myths, 4 suits of Magic, 12 Gods, and 36 Portals. THE BEGINNING Before Time, there was Kaaos—the absence of order. The elements shuffled around with great instability, while organizing into the four Forces of Magic: Time ♣, Light ♦, Nature ♠, and Spirit ♥. From this Magic sprung the universe. KUZO The first spirit to exist was a child made of stars, the hero Kuzo. Alone in the volatile emptiness before the universe, Kuzo’s great plan was to use the four Magic Forces to create powerful Gods, who could then steward the elements toward the origin and prosperity of life. Life, Kuzo surmised, was the only way that the beauty of the infinite could be known. Kuzo sat beneath the wondrous and infinite Fractal Tree, and under the guidance of the mysterious Great Mother, he willed the creation of the Gods in a particular sequence, each allowing for the existence of the next, and thus they set the universe into motion. THE GODS First, there was the God of Time, who could freeze time and determine its flow. Then came The God of Knowledge who held the unique power to correct the God of Time's rifts and guarded the truth of the four great Myths. The God of Synchronicity followed, a Trickster God who sought out sets of threes. With a snap he could summon unstable Portals to faraway lands. The God of Light then appeared to Kuzo, a three-eyed blind King, who's piercing gaze and powerful magic could play tricks on the eyes. Then followed The God of Stars, a protector who presided over the unruly celestial bodies and was able to seal fates with her command. The God of Fire then materialized. A sizzling servant of Light and Stars. With his tricks he could burn Portals at his whim. The God of Worlds catapulted down from the heavens. The stoic earth-shaker was strong enough to cause a shift in the balance of Magic. The God of Water ruled the oceans and the rivers, which could cause portals to float and change locations. The God Life & Death was known for his two-faced nature, at times showing mercy, and other times proving to be cruel and unfair. With the flick of his wrist he made life or death decisions. The God of Souls was a Luminary God—the only entity stronger than Kuzo himself, able to resurrect the deceased. The twin Gods of Love guarded the great unknowable force of joined souls. They held a hungry, heart-eating Snake, said to represent the state before time known as Kaaos. The arrival of the Trickster God of Dreams completed the origin story of the Gods by expanding upon reality with the infinity of imagination. OPEN PORTALS Kuzo commandeered the great power of the Gods to summon hidden Portals to many distant worlds so that he, having grown tiny in the now vast universe, could continue to bring the message of life to distant worlds, and bring to life the language of Magic.Category:Browse